Problem: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${8x+2y = -8}$ ${y = -4-4x}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${8x+2y = -8}$ $8x{-8x} + 2y = -8{-8x}$ $2y = -8-8x$ $y = -4-4x$ ${y = -4x-4}$ ${y = -4-4x}$ ${y = -4x-4}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -4x-4}$ ${y = -4x-4}$ Both equations have the same slope and the same y-intercept, which means the lines would completely overlap. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Since any solution of ${8x+2y = -8}$ is also a solution of ${y = -4-4x}$, there are infinitely many solutions.